1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a multi-path Doherty amplifier. More particularly embodiments of the present invention may relate to a Doherty amplifier where each peak amplifier may have optimal (or near optimal) output and efficiency characteristics even when the Doherty amplifier operates as a multi-path amplifier.
2. Background
Power amplifiers used in a mobile communication terminal and/or a mobile communication system based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) may need high linearity and high efficiency characteristics. In particular, when the power amplifier has high efficiency characteristics, a battery time may increase whereas heat generation may decrease. Thus, efficiency of power amplifiers may be a very important factor in manufacturing mobile communication terminals. A Doherty amplifier is one type of high efficiency amplifier. The Doherty amplifier may be considered as a power amplifier for mobile communication systems.